The Love Of Never Land
by EmmaHG
Summary: "Pan is this safe?" She asked eyes wide as the portal to unknown places appeared. "Yes" I take her hand and we squat about to jump when we hear a gun shoot and barley missing me. "Emma step away from him or I will kill him." Turing around I see Emma's father. He can't ruin this. Not now. (Hook is James and I wrote this before knowing Pans real backstory )
1. Summary

_What is Pans back story? Well he had a love. Emily ( he called her Emma.). Emma was the girl every guy wanted to marry but she had only eyes for Peter. He taught her about magic and math and she taught him about kids and how they think. They where the perfect match, until Emma becomes engaged. He is an older gross man and peter and Emma make an escape plan. They will travel to a new realm and start a new life. On the night of the big escape Emma's father catches them and threatens to kill Peter if Emma leaves. So Peter goes alone, naming this new place Never Land because he will never see Emma again. No girls aloud, only Emma. Peter plans his revenge. The curse, cast by the Evil Queen, sweeps the land where Emma lives and she is swept into Story Brook._

_Now Peter just wants Emma back. So he steals Henry. Planning that he will get back to Emma through the saviors son. Not knowing that Emma is closer then he thinks events spiral out of control. In the end there is death, love, and a new life._

_ Coming soon don't worry. And don't steal my idea ?_

_ps I suck at summaries. _


	2. Chapter 1: Peter Pan

The Love Of Never Land

Chapter 1: Peter Pan

"Peter I'm scared."  
"Emma you will be fine." I grab her hands and fold them in mine.  
"Will it hurt?" Her bright green eyes look at me with fear on the surface but wonder and hope not far beneath.  
"Would I every put you in harms way?" I ask laughing  
"No" Emma smiles and her white teeth poke through.  
"There's that smile!" I give her hands a reassuring squeeze.  
"Ready?" I ask  
"Ready!"  
We open out hands and a little spark shines.  
"Emma! Your doing it!" I yell smiling so big I don't think my face can take it.  
The spark grows bigger and bigger.  
"I'm going to let go now ok?" I ask looking right at Emma. Her hair falls over her shoulders, she is looking at the orb forming in our hands.  
"Not yet. I like this." As the orb grows bigger the more I think of how lucky I am to have Emma.  
"Emma." I whisper.  
"Yes Peter?" Emma darts a cheerful gaze at me.  
" I lo-" as I say it the orb explodes. It sends Emma flying into a tree and me into the river behind us.  
"Emma!" I rush over to her trying to collect my thoughts. I stumble over a rock and land on my face. Quickly regaining my self I look up and my lips meet Emma's.  
" I love you too Peter." She says pulling away.  
I wanted to say it first but she beats me to it every day.  
"Betcha can't catch me!" Emma yells and starts running through the forest.  
Splash and thrashing I get up and chase after her. Finally catching up to her I grab her by the waist and hug her tight.  
"I love you! I love you! I love you!" I yell so loud I bet the village can hear me.  
"I know." Emma leans into me grabbing my neck and pulling me into another kiss. Her lips are soft. She smells like fruit and fresh grass.  
"Peter there is something...I need to tell you" Emma pulls away quickly. Braking free of my hug she steps forward a couple of feet and turns to take my hands.  
"What is it Emma?" I ask concerned.  
Tears form in her eyes and a couple roll down her cheeks. I while them away and try to sooth her but she pushes me away.  
"Peter. My father has engaged me to a man."  
Her words hit me like arrows.  
"I'm getting married."


	3. Chapter 2:Emily Rose (Emma)

Chapter 2: Emily Rose (Emma)

Seeing the pain on his face kills me. He looks like a lost puppy who doesn't know what is going on or has happened.  
"We need to run." Peters words brake the silence.  
"What?"  
"Run away with me Emma!" He pulls me close so our elbows touch.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! We can go to a different realm. Far away." Peter pulls a white bean that shines with rainbows colors when you move it. "We can use this."  
"Ok Peter. I will run away with you."

Packing for a trip that will take my whole life is tough. I pack food such as bread and berries. I pack my dresses and night gowns. I pack herbs and medicine. I also pack a necklace that I plan on giving Peter right before we leave. It's a locket that opens and closes and on the inside is a picture of me. Pictures are rare where we live so I had to travel to the big city to get it taken.  
Sneaking past my father I get out the door and down the path to Peters house. He is waiting on his porch for me. He has on a torn brown cloth shirt and leather pants. His boots come way up high. To about his knees and he has wrist cuffs made of leather. I reach out my hand and he takes it. Peter cocks an eyebrow, which always makes me giggle.  
"Ready to go ?" He asks.  
"Why of course I am ." I reply.  
We take off running. The wind blows through my hair and the smell of pine and oak trees fills my noise. Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bean.  
"Here we go." He says holding my hand tight.  
Peter throws the bean on the ground and a big green vortexes appears.


	4. Chapter 3: Peter Pan

Chapter 3: Peter Pan

"Pan is this safe?" She asked eyes wide as the portal to unknown places appeared.  
"Yes" I take her hand and we squat about to jump when we hear a gun shoot and barley missing me.  
"Emma step away from him or I will kill him." Turing around I see Emma's father. He can't ruin this. Not now.  
"Dad!" I hear Emma yell from my side.  
"Emma I will kill him. Step away now." Her father said reloading his gun.  
"Peter I need to give you something." Emma reaches into her dresses pocket and pulls out a locket."take this and...and you always remember me? Ok?" She asks trying to smile through her tears.  
"I promise." I pull her in tight for a hug. "I love you Emma. I do so much." I whisper to her. I can feel my shoulder getting wet from her tears.  
"I love you more." Her muffled voice says through breaths. Her hug is tight and I know she doesn't want to let go but I have to leave before the portal closes.  
I lift up Emma's chin and kiss her. She kisses back. Tears stream down her face and I can hear a faint whimper when she breaths.  
"I have to go now." I say pulling away. Emma nods and kisses my cheek  
"Peter. If we ever meet again and you don't remember me just know I will be the one saying 'real or not real?'" That brings tears to my eyes and I kiss her once more before jumping.

I land in a tree. I don't stay in it. I fall fast smacking the ground hard. I prop myself up and look around. To my right I can hear water and to my left I hear nothing. In front of me all I see are trees. I can't get what Emma said out of my head "real or not real" it's what she said the first time we met.  
I was practicing magic and Emma had just gotten out of the hospital. She had taken a bad fall and lost her memory.

_When I met Emma she was wandering through the woods. She saw me and instantly got scared.  
"It's ok." I had said slowly walking towards her.  
"What was that?" Her little mouse voice  
"It was magic." I had laughed then asked "haven't you ever seen magic before?"  
"No. I-I don't think so."  
"Ok well lest play a game." I had taken her hands slowly bringing her to the ground.  
"Ok what kind of game?"  
"Real or not real." I looked into her green eyes for the first time then. So bright and happy.  
"Ok how do we play?" She asked sitting straight  
"I will show you something or tell you something and you tell me if it's real or not real."  
Emma smiled and we started.  
"Magic"  
"Real"  
"Good Orgers."  
"Not real"  
"True love"  
She didn't answer.  
"This one is easy." I had said.  
"I don't know because I have never really known what it feels like."  
"Oh."  
"Real" she had insisted. And then she kissed me. Our first kiss_. _"My names Emily Rose. But you can call me Emma."_

_"Im Peter."_

While I walked around I realized I was the only person on this island.  
I walked over to a tree and carved a name in it. When I was finished I walked away and started building a house. Looking back at the sign I read it aloud.  
**NEVER LAND  
A PLACE WHERE NO ONE CAN GROW UP**


	5. Chapter 4: Emma

Chapter 4: Emma

I never got married. I ran away to a different kingdom. Leaving my father and fiancé behind. I boarded a ship to unknown places. The captain said that this ship could cross realms. We spent years in different realms each time I was loosing more and more hope of ever seeing Peter again.  
"Emily? We are about to port." James poked his head in.  
"Ok James. I'm coming" I reply smiling and take his hand as we go up on deck.  
I look out to the sea. An island not far ahead has fog covering it.  
"What's it called?" I ask James.  
"No one knows. It's a mystery" he turns to me "like you."  
As the boat dockside jump off.  
"Watch it stowaway." James' father, who the captain of the ship is, puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a squeeze.  
"I'm just have a good feeling about this place."  
"Do you think Peter is here?" James comes jogging up behind me asking.  
"Maybe. I hope so. I miss him so much."  
As we walk I can feel the presents of someone I know. Walking along the beach lined with trees. Running my hands along the trees I feel one that has different bark. Lifting my hand I reveal words.  
"NEVER LAND. A PLACE WHERE NO ONE CAN GROW UP." I read.  
"What is Never Land?" James asks resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"Oh..." Crying my hands trembling."it's the world that Peter and I created. We created when ever I was sad. We reinvented it ever time I was beaten by my father or he was beaten in the fields. It always made us feel better."  
"So he's here?" Asks James cocking an eyebrow.  
"He's here!" I Shake James and run through the woods yelling his name. "PETER PAN! PETER PAN!"  
Stopping to catch my breath ahead a stick break. "Who's there? Peter?!" I draw my sword.  
"Who are you girl?" A shadow like man floats above my head.  
"Where is Peter Pan?"  
"Peter? Oh well he's right here." Peter walk through the tree branches.  
"Peter!" I yell and throw my arms around him.  
I close my eyes and cry onto his shoulder. I sob so hard my throat starts to close up. It tightens so much I can't breath. I back away from Peter seeing him chocking me.  
"Peter stop" I squeeze out the word " it's me Emma."  
"Go away Emma. You don't belong here." He lets go and walks off.  
I look at the shadow man but he flies off.  
I crash to the ground sobbing.  
"Emma?!" I can't here James calling me.  
"James!" I yell and he scoops me into his arms soothing me.  
"It's ok Emma it's going to be ok."  
"Tell me that that story. The dream you had about the crocodile."  
"Ok. There was this woman. Beautiful. Much like you but she was married. We fell deeply in love. She ran off with me. But one day we came back and her husband was angry. Angery like a crocodile." He made a hand motion like a crocodile munching the air. " the man took my hand. From then on I had a hook hand."  
"Captain James Hook." I say  
"Yeah Captain Hook for short though." He laughed.  
"Well I promise that I will fight off any crocodile that tries to hurt you." I cup his face and kiss his cheek.  
"At only 15 your the most wonderful girl ever." He nuzzled our noses.  
"Let's go back to the Jolly Rodger." He carries me to the boat and I fall asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Peter Pan

Chapter 5: Peter Pan

Felix returns to me with a report.  
"There was a girl here." He says. I close Emma's locket and stuff it in my pocket.  
"Name?"  
"Emma."  
"You idiot what did you do!" I throw him against a tree and hold a knife to his neck.  
"I did what we always do. The shadow brought me in and I killed her."  
I cut him down from the nose to the cheek and crossing it halfway down.  
"I wanted her back! This world, all of this was for her!" I gestured around. His face bleeding all over my hand the is tight around his neck.  
"I didn't know! I'm sorry." I let go of his neck and turn around. "Where is she?"  
"Over by your thinking tree." I run through the forest bushing branches out of my face.  
"Emma! Emily!"  
There was no response. I run to the water to see a ship leaving. It's close enough I can make her out. Taller then before. Hair cut short and a blouse and pants.  
"Emma!" I shout.  
She turns and my heart jumps. But she stops and opens her arms to a tall dark man with black greasy hair and a pirates outfit. They kiss and it infuriates me.  
"I vow to never let anything I want slip away from me. Peter Pan will never fail." I shout holding Emma's locket and kissing it. Holding it to the sun I see an engraving. It says "_the lost boys will save you._" And then there is a _P+E_.  
"I will get her back."


	7. Chapter 6: Explaining

Chapter 6: Explaining

_Emma stayed around Never Land for years but gave up hope of ever getting Peter back. She is still 15 and Peter is still 17. Emma went home and the Evil Queens curse swept the land and Emma was thrust into a life where she is with her father. In Story Brook Emma went to High School and baby sat. She baby sat Henry.  
Peter Pan collected lost boys and hoped Emma would return. He waited so long. His pain was eating away at him and he knew that soon he would die. The magic in Never Land was fading and Peter was getting weak.  
When the curse broke all Emma could say was..._


	8. Chapter 7: Emma

Chapter 7: Emma

"PETER!" I yell. I feel like I had been asleep for a long time. My head hurt and all I could think is where is my Peter? Rage forms inside me and I dash outside grabbing my cars keys and making the 30 minute drive into town. As I do a purple mist washes over my car and I feel power again. I brush it off and park at the market. Getting out of the car I see other people have gotten their memories back to.  
"HENRY!" I yell looking for the boy, I know he is the reason behind this.  
"Rose he is in the hospital. He is ok though." Ruby comes up behind me and I give her a hug.  
"Been a while hasn't it Red?"  
"Too long Emma."  
_(I'm skipping ahead to the part when Henry is captured.)_

"HELP!" I can hear Henry yell.  
"Henry!" I yell back and run after him. Two people are kid napping him. A woman and a man.  
"Let go of him!" I can hear Emma Swan yell from behind me.  
The man takes a bean out of his pocket. The bean is just like the one Peter Pan used to go to Never Land in the first place. The man throws the bean and I grab his arm being pulled down with them. Grabbing the side of the dock with my other hand I old myself up but the weight below me is to much.  
"Emma just let go I will be ok." Henry shouts.  
"No I can't loose you too." Tear running down my face I look to the sky. I can't loose Henry like I lost Peter.  
"Let go girl. Do as the kid says." The man below me shouts. I kick his face and my grip loosens.  
"Emma take my hand." David or Charming sticks his hand out.  
"I can't. I will fall if I let go!" He grabs my arm and takes my hand off of the dock but my arm is slippery from the water and his hands slip. I let go of the man and they crash through the portal leaving me in the water. Cold and wet.  
"No! Henry! Please no!" Salty tears rush down my face as I splash through the water hoping to see something.  
"Emma their gone." A familiar voice says.  
"James?" I turn around seeing James Hook there. "They can't be gone." I cry out.  
"They are." He puts his good hand out and I climb out of the water. Sobbing into his chest he runs his hand through my hair. "Emily Rose. You are one tough girl. You will make it through this."  
"Why does this always happen to me?"

Hook brings me to his ship and talks me to sleep. In the bunker it's cold and musty. Hook tells me about how the dream he had came true.  
"That boy you tried so hard to save is his grandson." Hook said.  
At some time I drifted off. In my dream I was with Peter.


	9. Chapter 8:Peter Pan

Chapter 8: Peter Pan  
"I was once a lost boy but I escaped." I lie to the boy  
"Why does Pan want you?"  
"Because I have this." I move my scarf, showing the boy inactive pixie dust.  
Fooling this boy is easy. He has no idea that I am Peter Pan.  
We are all of a sudden making plans to go to echo cave. Before I know it we are flying. Emma would love this. Flying over the woods. She would do anything for it.

"I am Peter Pan." I say to the boy. It freaks him out and he starts to yell about how his mother is coming for him. How this girl named Rose was trying to save him.  
"No adults can come to the island." Saying this I wish it wasn't true. Emma is probably a grown up. She can't return.

_(Sorry it's so short)_


	10. Chapter 9: Emma

Chapter 9: Emma

Waking up I am warm and rapped in many blankets. At the foot of my bed Gold is fixing his shirt.  
"Gold?" I ask sitting up.  
"Why hello dearie." He says walking over and taking me off the bed. Spinning me I laugh and then everything changes. I'm not on the boat. I'm in the woods. I can hear voices of boys laughing and feet dancing. I hear someone playing the Pan flute. It was Peters favorite instrument. I dance and skip towards the music. Laughing I put my hands in the air and shake my hips. Spinning I run into someone.  
"Sorry. This is my favorite song." I say pushing my self off of him.  
"Emily?" I hear a voice behind me say.  
"Peter!" To my disappointment it's not Peter but a tall lanky blond buy with a scar on his face.  
"Come with me." He grabs my wrist pulling me into the woods. I try to get loose.  
"Let. Me. Go!" I say pulling at his hand which is wrapped tightly around my wrist.  
"You need to leave this place. I told you that years ago!" I gasp as he says this sternly.  
"That was you!" I shout.  
"Did you really think Peter would ever try to hurt you?" He laughs.  
Slapping him I get free of his grasp.  
"Peter! Peter!" I yell tearing through the branches.  
"Stop! You don't understand!" Yells the boy. He slams me to the ground.  
"UNDERSTAND WHAT!" I yell at him.  
"Pan is dying." He says pinning me to the ground, his knees on my arms.  
"What?" My voice squeaks. The boys gets off of me helping to my feet and bringing me into a hug. He smells like the earth and ocean.  
"Are you ok?" He asks.  
"No." I say as a tear rolls down my face and hangs on my chin.  
"I know. Look there is one way to save him. He must take the heart of the truest believer." He wipes away my tears and I put my forehead on his chest. Closing my eyes. I breath in his sent once more, faintly I hear him say "my names Felix." His voice fades away and when I open my eyes I'm back on the ship.  
"What happen to her? I promised I would always keep her safe!" I hear Hooks voice fade in and my vision is blurred.  
"What happened?" I ask. Foot steps run towards me.  
"Emma are you ok?" Hook raises my head and places it in his lap.  
"I'm ok Hook. Just thirsty. I think I must have fainted." I reply  
"Rumple can you get her some water?" Hook asks him. has a glass in his hand almost instantly.  
"Magic" I whisper.  
"What?" Hook asks.  
"It was you? You sent me into the woods so I would run into them." I say propping myself up on elbows.  
"I might have." Gold replies.  
"Peter...he's _dying_." I say. The word dying stays in my mouth and gives me a sour feeling.  
"Oh is he?" Gold laughs and hands me the water.  
"Wait what happened?" Hook asks.  
"James do you remember when we were young and we came to this place. I was joked by someone who said they were Peter. It wasn't him. It was this boy Felix." I say. "James do you know what this mean?!" I get on my knees and squish his face.  
"No"  
"Peter still loves me!"


	11. Chapter 10: Peter Pan

Chapter 10: Peter Pan

"It's not him. Henry is not the truest believer." I tell Felix  
"Well then why do you have this picture of him?"  
"Maybe he will lead me to the truest believer. It has to be someone who believes in me more then anyone." I say rubbing my head.  
"Like Emma." Felix replies.  
"Now why would you say that?"  
"I saw her. She was dancing towards the party. She knocked over one of the boys and said that it was her favorite song." Felix stood proud and tall  
"She is here? In Never Land?" I take her locket from my pocket and open it. The picture of her is old but still beautiful.  
"Yes. I told her you were dying."

I walk out of the hut I live in and run to my thinking tree. Not to long after I get there the shadow comes.  
"What do you want Peter?" The shadow says  
"Emma. She is on the island again and you must bring her to me. She is the truest believer"  
"Emma? That girl?" The shadow moves his fingers  
"What about her?"  
"Her shadow. She doesn't have one. I noticed last time she was on the island. No shadow. No heart." He says laughing.  
"What?"  
"Well most people when they get rid of their shadow they die. Emma got rid of hers but she gave it her heart. She didn't want to let anyone else to take your place. She doesn't have her heart in her."  
I storm off walking to the water.  
"What's wrong? Getting tired? Why don't you take a dirt nap? Rest for a few billion years?"  
"Shut up shadow." My heart hurts and I clutch my side.  
"I need to gain her trust again. Get her to take her heart back and then..."  
"You forgot?!" The shadow yells at me. "She will die if you take her heart! Idiot! How did you become ruler of this place?!"  
"Go away. Back to Dark Hollow. We will talk later."


	12. Chapter 11:Emma

Chapter 11: Emma

"Emily I know you want to believe that but Peter has changed." Hook says as I run up the stairs to the main deck. I breath in the salty sea air remembering the days I spent on the Jolly Roger as a kid with James.  
"Look James I'm going to look for Felix. He can help me." I reply getting a passenger boat ready to leave.  
"Emily Rose!" Hook grabs my arm and I shake it off.  
"Don't you ever call me that!" I yell pointing at him.  
"What's going on?" I hear Snow Whites voice behind me.  
"Nothing just a little un-agreement." I say looking at Hook.  
"Your not leaving Emily. I can't loose you to him again. You deserve better then him."  
"Well I might but I don't want better." I stomp off going to the kitchen and stuffing a few knives in my purse.  
"Emma you can't survive out there alone." He just won't give up.  
"Peter is out there. I can. The only thing I have to worry about is the shadow." I say.  
"You don't have to worry about him. He only attacks people with shadows." I turn and shove Hook to a wall and hold a knife to his throat.  
"Why would you bring that up?"  
"Because I know what you did. You got rid of your shadow so you couldn't fall in love with anyone. Fall in love with me." I drop the knife and kiss Hook. He kisses me back and I push him away.  
"Sorry to say but not everyone falls for you James." I pick up the knife and grab my cloak from the chair at the table.

"Regina I need you to send me to the island. I don't have time to wait. A friends life is on the line." I say.  
"Don't you think I would have gone to the island already to look for Henry if I could? They won't let me use magic."  
"But I could look for Henry while I'm there."  
"Sorry girl no can do."  
"Regina just do it." We both look the see Emma Swan. "She is right. She can get a. Head start on looking for Henry. Plus we don't really need her here. It's better if she is on the island."  
"What about the shadow. What if it takes you before you can look for Henry." Regina asks  
"It can't hurt me." I say gesturing around "do you see a shadow casting off of me?"  
"How?" Regina is struck by surprise.  
"It's just simple magic." I say  
"How come you can't just get yourself there? With your magic." Emma asks  
"When I got rid of my shadow I gave it my heart. My heart was like the control center to my magic. With my heart gone I don't have magic."  
"Well how are you supposed to get your heart back?" Regina sits on her bed in the bunk  
"It's set to return when my friend comes back into my life. But only in a certain way." I sigh and slouch "so are you going to help or not?"  
"Do it Regina."  
"Ok" Regina stands and I am swirled in a purple mist.

I stand on the beach next to the tree that says 'NEVER LAND'.  
"Here I come Peter."  
I walk to the tree that I saw the shadow last. I wait until it appears.  
"Hey shadow."  
"What do you need?" It asks  
"Well someone's in a good mood."  
"Peter came to talk to me about you."  
"Did you tell him?" I ask in a tough uncaring voice.  
"Yes. He want to regain your trust."  
"So if I give him my heart I will die?" I ask looking at the shadow and lean against the tree putting up one foot against it.  
"Yes. Are you sure you want to do that? With Peter gone you can finally stop worrying."  
"I want to. Just not right away."  
"So is that why you needed me here?"  
"No. I need to know the way to the Lost Boys camp. I'm looking for Felix."

Throwing the branches of trees aside I can hear a fire crackle and voices grow close. I put up the hood of my cloak and think 'this would be a good time to have some magic" I walk into the camp site. Head down I walk.  
"Stop!" A voice behind me says.  
"Felix?" I turn to see him.  
"Nice to see you Emily."  
"Why does everyone call me that?" I throw my arms up laughing.  
"Because that's your name." Felix opens his arms and I hug him.  
"Come with me. We need to talk."  
"Ok I have a place we can talk."  
He takes me to a tree with a latter. We climb and at the top is a house.  
"This is Peters. He comes here to get away from the Lost Boys."  
I run my hand on the table.  
"I don't have my heart."  
"What?"  
"Look I have no shadow. I cut it off and sent it away with my heart so no one could take Peters place."  
"You know he needs it."  
"I know."  
I walk towards Felix running my hand over his chest and taking off his hood.  
"Why do you have the scar?"  
"Peter gave it to me the last time you were here."  
I put my hands on Felix's shoulder and stair into his eyes.  
"You have beautiful eyes." I say  
"What are you doing?" Felix asks  
"Yes what are you doing?" I turn stunned to hear another voice.  
"Peter?" I ask. He walks in from the door way.  
"Hello Emma." He says walking towards me cocking an eyebrow.


	13. Chapter 12: Peter Pan

Chapter 12: Peter Pan

Seeing her standing there, her hands on Felix's shoulders, it breaks my heart.  
"Peter." She says, her lip quivering and her chin scrunching up. She is about to cry.  
"Emma why are you here?" I need to play it off cool. I want her in my arms as much as she wants me in hers. But I can't show weakness.  
"It's really you. Your alive." She walks towards me, cupping my cheek and tilting her head.  
"Yes I'm alive." I lean my head into her hand.  
"I have missed you so much." She sniffles and then hugs me. "I don't ever want to leave you again."  
I wrap my arms around her tight resting my chin on the top of her head.  
"I missed you too"  
"Peter?" She asks pulling her face out of my chest.  
Her voice snaps me out of the trance she put me in and I push her away. She knocks into Felix and he wraps her in his arms.  
"What the hell Peter?!" Felix yells at me. Looking at Emma I see the pain and surprise in her eyes. The hurt.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper and climb down the latter.

Sitting at the end of the latter I let a tear roll down my face. And then another and another. Just sitting there letting them rolls down. I reach into my pocket and grab the locket. I open it up and stair at the old Emma. Her hair is almost the same length and she is taller. But what is really different is that she looks older. She looks like she has lived millions of year carrying around a burden that I gave her.  
"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret letting her go." I turn to see Henry standing there. Hand on a tree just looking at me.  
"Why did you then." Whipping away the tears that are on my face, I look at him.  
"Have you ever loved someone so much but had to do something so drastic to save them and then lost them in the proses?"  
"Yes. When I went to find my mother Emma I found out how much I loved her. But then when Owen and Tamara took me and I lost her."  
"Henry I'm sorry but I think I went through worse." I say shaking my head and laughing.  
Henry comes over and looks at the locket.  
"Hey that's Rose!" He says pointing at the picture.  
"Wait no that's Emma. Emily Rose..."  
"She was under my mothers curse. The Queen Regina. She cast a curse and many people were effected. Including Rose. I mean Emma."  
"All of these years I thought that she forgot about me." I said turning to face Henry "but really it was your mothers fault." I reach out grabbing Henry by the throat.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asks struggling to keep his breath.  
I didn't really have a reason for it. I am mad and he is the closest thing I have to Regina.  
"You said your mother was coming to look for you. Well she will walk right into my trap."


	14. Chapter 13: Emma

Chapter 13:Emma

Smelling the earth and ocean again warms me. Felix's strong arms are wrapped around me tight. Looking up at him I can see the bags under his eyes. He is looking out the door still stunned at what Peter did to me.  
"Your tired." I say running my hand down his arm.  
"No. Not really I'm fine." He replies still only looking out the door.  
"You are. Come over here and lie down." I gesture to the bed that is on the other side of the room. Taking his hand I drag him over to it and help him down.  
"How's that?" I ask as he lays down. I sit on a stool beside the bed running my hand through his hair.  
"Better."  
"Good."  
"Why?" He asks  
"Why what?"  
"Why would any one like you ever get rid of their heart?" He asks  
"Like me?"  
"Beautiful, smart, you deserve better then Peter."  
"Everyone says that but I don't want better then Peter." I sigh and push back Felix's hair. "Are you hungry?" I ask.  
"Yes." I smile at him  
"Let me go get some."  
I climb down the latter thinking about Peter.  
"Let me go!"  
"Henry?!" I yell "Don't worry Henry I'm coming!"  
Running through the woods I think of how happy Regina and Emma will be with me when I find Henry.  
"Henry!" I yell seeing him in the cage. I run over and sooth him "don't worry Henry I will get you out of here." I say taking a knife out and cutting the rope that keeps the cage together.  
"Rose run." Henry says "I'll be fine. Just go."  
"I'm not loosing you again Henry." As I say it a stabbing pain goes through my back.  
"Aaaaaahhh" I scream a blood curdling scream.  
"ROSE!" I hear Henry scream.  
"So you walked right into-" the voice stops "Emma! God dammit!" Foot steps rush towards me.  
"What happened?" I ask and feel my back become wet.  
"Oh no." I look up to see a blurred vision of Peter.  
"Peter what happened?" I ask weakly.  
"That wasn't supposed to hit you."  
"What hit me?" I know what it was. "An arrow?" I ask.  
"Yes." Peter takes it out and shows it to me.  
"Dream shade." I say touching the arrows tip. I can see a mixture of dream shade and my blood.  
"Emma I'm sorry." A tear runs down his cheek and hits my arm.  
"Peter it won't effect me. I don't have a heart."  
"It will go after where your heart should be. It will kill you Emma." Peters voice is shaky.  
"Peter." I say in my mouse voice. "I'm scared."  
"I'm so sorry. I promised I would never put you in harms way." He takes my body brings it to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and try not to cry.


	15. Chapter 14: Peter Pan

Chapter 14:Peter Pan

I hit her with dream shade. I broke my promise.  
"Is it bad?" Emma's back was hit with an arrow, which was covered in dream shade.  
"Let me see." I lift the back of her shirt and her back is covered in deep red blood.  
"It hurts."  
"I know." I take a cloth front he floor of my tree house and put it on the gash.  
"Ow!" She yells in pain.  
"Good going Peter." Felix says as he enters the tree house with different herbs and medicines.  
"Please be quite Felix."  
"How is the dream shade?" She asks. Black vane like lines branch off of her cut.  
"It's ok." I answer.  
Emma arches her back as I pour water on her cut.  
"I know it hurts but we have to clean it or it will get infected."  
"I know." Emma takes her shirt off. Her bra is black.  
"It's ok Emma." I whisper to her.  
"No it's not." She pulls away  
"What's wrong?" I ask  
"What's wrong?!" She stands up and passes. "I was shot by Dream Shade! By some one I cried so many tears over!"  
"Look I said I was sorry! I can't just make the dream shade go away!" I shout back  
"But there is something you can do!" She yells  
"What?!" I shout back  
Emma walks over to me, draping her arms over my shoulders and kissing me.  
"You can love me." She whispers  
I kiss her neck. Her hands on me head she runs them through my hair.  
"I do." I whisper back.  
Emma runs over to the other end of the room.  
"You try to catch me. Like old times." Her smile big and eyes bright.  
I run after her, tripping over a stool as she slides over the desk. She comes to me placing a finger on my shoulder, circling me. She places both hands on my shoulder and kisses my ear.  
"Let's do this." She whispers.  
I take my shirt off and throw it to the ground. I take Emma in my arms and spin her. Her laugh fills the room. One of my hands is on her cut. I don't think she minds. We kiss like we used to before I lost her. She moves her head.  
"What's that?" She asks breaking from my arms.  
"You had your eyes open?" I ask  
"No not really. Just for a second." She bends down and picks up my shirt.  
"It's just my shirt." I say.  
Emma puts her hand in the pocket pulling out a silver heart shaped locket.  
"You kept it?" Her voice stunned.  
"Why would I get rid of it?"  
"I just suspected." Her voice trails off.  
"PETER!" I hear Felix call.  
I throw Emma her shirt.  
"What Felix?" I ask as he climbs the latter and pops his head into the tree house.  
"There's a shadow. It says it's looking for Emma." Looking to Emma I can see her hurt. "It's going after the Lost Boys"  
"My heart." Is all she says before dashing out of the tree house.


	16. Chapter 15: Emma

Chapter 15: Emma

The smell of sea salt fills my nose. I run kicking up sand and mud.  
"Emma!" I hear Peter and Felix behind me. My Dream Shade hurts and the rocks and shells cut up my feet.  
"Emma stop!" Felix yells. I know if I stress myself like this the Dream Shade will kill me faster.  
"Go away!" Yell at them, looking back. I turn my head ahead of me to see Gold.  
"Gold!" I yell and hide behind him.  
"It's going to be ok Dearie." He says putting one hand on my head and the other I front of us.  
"Rumple you let her go!" Peter yells.  
Rumple circles his hand in the air and we are almost poofed out of there.  
I begin to feel whoosy when we are in the forest. I start to fall and someone catches me.  
"Woah there Emily." I look up and see Hook.  
"James" I say smiling. "Aaahhh!" I scream arching my back and tearing at my shirt.  
"What's wrong?" Hook asks.  
"My back! The Dream Shade!" I yell and scream another blood curdling scream.  
"Calm down Em." Hook says picking me up.  
"It hurts!" I manage to squeeze out a few words before blacking out.

"Aaahhh!" I scream when I wake. The pain in my back is beginning to go to my ribs.  
"Hello." I hear a voice.  
"Who's there?" I ask reaching for a knife but only grabbing air. I realize that I don't have on my shirt. Only a bra and a skirt.  
"It's me. Your beloved shadow. I have something for you." The shadows hand reaches out and a red glowing heart lays in its hands. It squeezes it and I grab my side in pain.  
"Just give it to me!" I yell at it. It's hand thrusts into my chest , making a bright light shine from my chest.  
As is disappears so does my shadow. Looking to my side I see it. I'm casting a shadow again.  
"It's good to have you back." I say to it.  
Grabbing a shirt off the ground I throw it over my head. It's too big. Must be Hooks.  
Walking outside I hear the fire crackle and feel the pain grow more intense.  
"Em!" I hear a voice say. Snow White rushes to my side, hugging me. I whimper and she lets go. "Sorry I forgot. Now let me see." I lift my shirt, showing her the black vine like vanes on my stomach.  
"Oh no." She says.  
"It gets worse." I sniffle "my hearts back." I put her hand over my heart and she stairs at me.  
"Stop your crying." She wipes away my tears.  
"I always thought," I sniffle "he would protect me." I rub my eye making water trickle down my face.  
"Oh honey." Snow says giving my arms a reassuring squeeze.  
"He said he would never put me in harms way." I say.  
Snow said nothing. She just took my hand and brought me over to the fire. Around the fire sat Hook, Regina, Charming,Emma, and someone I had never seen before. He was Emma's height and had a go-tee and a mustache.  
"Who's that?" I ask. I know it's rude but I'm dying.  
"I'm Neal. Henry's father." He sticks out his hand but I don't shake it.  
"Emma are you going to tell them what happened?" Snow asks.  
I step forward and look into the fire. I close my eyes and I hear the fire roar. The sounds of their gasps. A vision of me getting shot with an arrow appears in the fire. An image of Peter pulling out the arrow and me whispering "dream shade" appears. And lastly an image of Peter whipping off my Dream Shade. Tears roll down my face. But instead of leaving wet trails they leaves cuts. The images don't stop. It goes on showing Peter chasing me around the tree house.  
"Emily stop." Hooks hand on my hand makes me jump, but I don't stop. "Emily stop!" He yells shaking me, but I can't. I won't let myself.  
"Emily Rose stop it." The fire stops crackling and I can open my eyes. Looking over towards the hut I was sleeping in I see Felix.  
"Go away Lost Boy." Hook says pushing me behind him. I touch my face, feeling the cuts from tears. The blood rushing from them is warm.  
"Emily please come with me." Felix puts his hand out, his eyes tell me to grab it.  
"Why should she?" Hook asks. Putting his hook in Felix's direction.  
"Because Peter needs her." He says. I look at him puzzled.  
"Wait how'd you find me? You where on the beach last time I saw you and now we are on the other side of the island." I look to the ground. "Where's your shadow?" I ask.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your the shadow." I say stepping froward.  
"Your a smart girl. Smarter then people think." Felix goes from himself to the shadow in a black fog. "But really Peter needs you. If you want Henry and Rumple to live you will turn yourself in."  
"Henry. What's he done with Henry?" I ask  
"Oh he's in echo cave. Soon to be dark hollow if you don't turn yourself in." The shadow comes close. "Looks like your friend I'd back. How's your poor heart? Ready to let life go yet?"  
"No." Is say cupping my side. I can feel the Dream Shade spreading.  
"You know Peter Pan won't get her heart if she is dead."  
"What are you asking of me?" The shadow wonders.  
"We need some water. From the water fall. You know the one I'm talking about." Hook sticks out his well hook towards the shadow.  
"Fine but you know the cost." The shadow leaves. Leaving Snow, Emma, Neal, Charming, and Hook and me standing there.


End file.
